Because I'm A Nice Person
by amayj
Summary: ONESHOT. Caitlyn is too good for Tess Tyler. So why does she let Tess push her around? "Who the hell do you think you are?" "You disgust everyone...You. Disgust. Me" "Why do I put up with it?" Losing friends hurts. Caitlyn & Tess - not femslash.


I haven't written a one-shot before, here is my first attempt, and CR seemed to fit perfectly :)

This is based on truth. The basis of what happens here happened to me this afternoon, and this has been my therapy. So welcome to the story of my life.

**I do not own Camp Rock, the characters, or anything affiliated with the DCOM Camp Rock. Do you think people would do this to me if I did?**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**

* * *

**It's All Because I'm a Nice Person**

**---**

"_My life is so bad. Why does everything have to go wrong! It's not fair. My day has been awful. First, nobody in homeroom commented on my hair today, second..."_

I sighed as Tess continued her rant about her day at school. Why do I do this to myself? Oh, thats right. **Because I'm a **_**nice **_**person. **

"_Nobody at this stupid school appreciates perfection. They wouldn't know it if it stomped on their goddamn faces..."_

I agree to drive Tess to and from school every single day. At first it was okay, but we were closer friends then. We began to drift apart, and I started hanging out with Lola, Barron and Sander. Then Mitchie came to our school. Tess tried to recruit her, because of her singing talent. In the end, Mitchie shook her off and joined my group. Ella and Peggy weren't far behind. Tess managed to get new minions, but everyday, after school, I got to listen to the oh-so terrible life of Tess Tyler. Why do I put up with it? Oh yeah, **because I'm a **_**nice **_**person. **

"_I don't see why I need to do homework or exams or assignments. Just me showing up to my classes should be enough for the stupid teachers at our stupid school..."_

They don't understand why I do it. Sometimes I don't either. Everyone thinks I'm so iron-willed and strong, but really I am a major pushover. It comes down to the fact that I can't tell her no. I just _can't. _We used to be friends, _best _friends, and I guess a small, teeny tiny part of me thinks that if I do all these nice things for her, it might rekindle the fun, easy going, carefree friendship we used to have. Does that make me sound like a Jehovah's Witness or what?

"_And don't even get me started on your stupid friends Caitlyn. And don't think you're any better. Lola thought she looked so hot today, wearing those short shorts. Didn't she know she just looked like a skank. Not a slut, everyone knows she isn't pretty enough to get some..."_

Like she can even talk. She looks like a hussy every single day she comes to school. Mini skirts, tiny shirts. Just because she is stick-freaking-thin. But we all agree that its very unhealthy. Disgusting. And Lola actually looked really nice today. They weren't as short as she makes them out. She just needs to grow up. Do I tell her this? No. Why? **Because I'm a **_**nice **_**person. **

"_And Ella, such a ditz! She is so stupid, I can't believe I ever wasted my time talking to her. She's all like, 'my lip gloss is like, totally reversible!' and everybody just thinks she is so dumb and..."_

I hate having her in the car. She is immature, rude, nasty and generally unpleasant. About everything. Actually, she is a generally horrible person to be around full stop. She comments on my driving- too slow, hard curves etc. I once ate a banana, because I was starving. What did she do? Complained that she hates the smell, took it off me and threw it out the window. Yeah, thanks. Did I say anything? Of course not. **Because I'm a **_**nice **_**person. **She also never says thank you, or even asks. She just lets herself into the car and expects me to take her home. Maybe one day I won't – I'll just drive to my house and she can walk. But, I know that I will never do that. Sometimes I sicken myself. But not as much as Tess sickens me.

And the thing is, I would like to take my other friends home sometimes, and vice versa. But no, I have to get Tess, and I am not going to subject anyone else by myself to this. **Because I'm a **_**nice **_**person. **

"_Don't get me started on Peggy. 4 words. Ugliest. Shirt. In. History. Where did she even get it? It made me wanna puke just looking at it. And she thinks she's so hot, but everyone is laughing at her behind her back..."_

Tess would be surprised at how many people say the same things that she does, behind her back. Actually, I think she might know, and that's why she uses it against others.

I know what you're thinking: hey Caitlyn! How about one morning you just don't pick her up! Oh what a great idea! Too bad I will never do it. Tess may be the evil ice queen, but I'm still a gutless wonder. Everybody thinks it, but nobody says it.

I do think Mitchie, Ella and Peggy understand. They all know what it's like to be in Tess's grasp. They just didn't know her before, so its harder for me to get out. I don't know why I keep putting my foot in it. I should just give it up. But I can't. **Because I'm a **_**nice **_**person. **. Ugh.

"_And Mitchie, ugh! She thinks she is the best just because she is going out with Shane Gray, woop-dee-freaking-do. He's only using her, and then he'll dump her. And she deserves that. Karma baby. You don't steal Tess Tyler's man..."_

It all got worse when _Shane Gray, _the most popular boy in schoolfell for Mitchie. Tess had been certain for a long he'd be her own. But no, Mitchie got him. Not that I have a problem with that, they're perfect for each other. We call 'em Smitchie, because they're the Brangelina of our school. But Tess can't get over it. She is absolutely certain that Shane actually loves _her,_ and is just using Mitchie at the moment. Yeah right. Delusional I tell you. Do I tell her that? No. **Because I'm a _nice_ person.**

"_Did you see Nate stare as we drove past! He soo loves me. I am just waiting for him to announce it to the world! *she giggles*..."_

And then there is Nate. Nate, Shane Gray's best friend, partner in crime, and the soulful singer and guitar player. Sweet Nate, who watches us drive past every day. Because he has a thing for me. And I him. So we got together almost 3 months ago. He wrote me a song, and serenaded me two weeks ago. Tough cookies Tess, he's taken. However, at the moment, it's a secret. Only our group knows. I'm actually very scared that if Tess found out she would bump the steering wheel of the car in the path of truck so I die. She believes that Nate watches _her_, even though I know he's watching me cause he thinks that driving is 'sexy'. He understands me, and why I can't tell Tess off, even though the others don't. He is my psychiatrist, and hopefully I will slowly come around and stop being a **_nice _person **to people who don't deserve it.

"_Oh em gee, Caitlyn, it's like you're driving Miss Daisy today. My grandmother can drive faster, and she has cataracts. Get a move on, I wanna get home. What's wrong with you?"_

Doesn't she know that there is a speed limit around here? Nope, because she has never driven. She probably also doesn't know that haven't cataracts doesn't usually affect your driving, especially as her grandmother has had them fixed. I rolled my eyes. We then arrived at her house and she got out of the car. I was about to drive home, when she interrupted me.

"Caitlyn, I know you think you're really cool and everything because you hang out with those other whores, but I just wanted to give you a reality check – you're an ugly ho bag and everybody knows that. And you're trying to make me jealous that I dumped you as a best friend – its not working. I mean, come on, moving on to losers doesn't do anything for me. Make a real attempt next time," she turned away, and tears burned in my eyes. After all the nice things I do, drive her to school, she tells me that. It hurts, even though I try to tell myself I don't miss her as a I don't defend myself. Why? **Because I'm a _nice_ person.** That's when she turned around.

"Oh, and it's called Jenny Craig," she finished. I saw red. That final, unnecessary comment made me snap. What the heck had I ever done for her, except favours! I shut my eyes tightly, before quickly, before opening them again.

"Let me ask you one thing Tess, and I want you to answer me honestly." I told her, as I opened the door and got out of the car. I walked right up to her face.

"Who _are_ you?" I paused before continuing. "And who the _hell_ do you think you are? I know you think you're this hot-shot, who everyone loves and adores, but you're wrong! If you think you can just bad mouth my friends in front of me anymore, you have another thing coming. Everything that comes out of your mouth about them isn't about them at all. It's a reflection of you. Because nobody likes you. You disgust everyone. And you know what Tess? You. Disgust. Me. I feel sick just being in your sour presence, and hearing you put people down all the time. You're just bitter because you have no friends, and everyone else does. And _I _have friends, and you don't. So go back to your spoilt lifestyle, but I want you to change your attitude before you get back into this car again. In fact, don't even bother getting back into this car until you can actually say something nice about someone for once," I looked at her in disgust before returning to my car.

_Yeah, right._

My eyes _really _snapped open this time. I was still sitting in my car, outside Tess's house. She smirked at me, before slamming her front door. My head fell against the steering wheel. Those hot tears burned even more behind my eyes, but they didn't spill to my cheeks. I never told her any of those things at all. And why?

**Because I'm a Nice Person. **

**

* * *

**

**Wow, harsh much?**

**But so true. Please leave me a review, your opinions matter. More than the person in this one-shot who Tess represents. **

**It will make me feel so much better.**

**And follow me on twitter! http : / / www . twitter . com / amayj (remove the spaces)  
**

**peace.**

**amay  
**


End file.
